


近岸浅滩（八）

by Southy



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F, 樱园
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southy/pseuds/Southy





	近岸浅滩（八）

宋走音的儿子汤汤今年已经五年级了。期末考试前，宋走音说儿子啊你要是考得好妈就给你买你喜欢的那双球鞋。  
汤汤说妈，球鞋不稀奇，我要是考了第一我能见一次彭麻麻吗？  
宋走音奇道：你不是喊她彭姨的吗？  
旁边罗浩说：你倒是狮子大开口，那可是国母。  
汤汤不说话了。  
宋走音：妈妈只能尽量，我都好久好久没见到了。  
那次汤汤还真考了第一。  
宋走音心想，我倒是也想见啊。  
   
2016年文代会的时候，宋走音作为普通与会人员早早的就到场了。跟前后左右的同行们打了招呼，合了影，客套地问候了几句，就坐在位子上发呆。  
周涛找到她：姐啊，帮个忙。  
走音说你都多久没喊过我姐了，什么事儿啊？  
周涛说，嗨，我从央视离开前没敢和董卿说，她生日那天突然知道的，生气了。  
宋走音说你这不是活该吗？  
周涛说你可饶了我吧，快帮我想想办法吧。  
宋走音说行吧，我去找小董聊聊。  
   
董卿看到宋走音过来就知道她是来当说客了。  
“宋姐啊最近忙什么呢？”随后，董卿拿出主持人插科打诨的能耐，愣是把宋走音讲得连开口劝说的机会都没有。  
   
等所有人都落座，主席团才渐渐入座。  
隔着老远，宋走音就看见了那个人。她的心脏咚咚地跳。那人比电视上要稍微胖一些，也年轻一些。  
彭袁媛出来第一步就看见了走音。岁月到底还是留下了痕迹，舞台上化了妆看不出，但素颜依旧是憔悴了不少。唱歌虽培养人的精气神，但如果很久不唱状态会有很大的变化，彭袁媛当年也是这么过来的。  
鼓起勇气，趁着宋走音看向自己的时候送去一个眼神。四目相对，过往几十年的记忆像火山般爆发而出：初次相见时的崇拜，密云时的情真意切，下基层时缱绻的情思，双拥后台无言的默契，全都重新经历过了一遍。  
   
彭袁媛还是率先移开了视线。会议厅人多口杂，虽然不知道她在看谁，但到底还是不妥。  
相互确认过眼神位置，宋走音就放心多了。定定心心坐下来，有事没事看着，反正跑不了。  
   
彭袁媛今天又是和席远一起来的。她觉得不大好，但席远说，本来就是一家人分两部车倒是做作了。所以车子开到人民大会堂前门，他俩就一起下车了。不过彭袁媛是直接进会场，席远是去休息室。  
席远讲话的时候，宋走音就穿过重重人群把目光投在那个人身上，眼神留恋，意味复杂。  
有多久没有看见她了？很久了吧。  
一年比一年少的演出，一年比一年狭小的生存空间，一年比一年更深切的思念，全都融化在这礼堂里。哪怕现在台上是他的丈夫，她也要将视线投向那个不属于她的方向。  
   
彭袁媛一直感觉有视线在她身上，抬起头，用余光瞥了一眼，果然是宋走音。  
彭袁媛叹了口气。  
   
宋走音盯得眼睛都酸了才收回目光环顾会场，发现了更有意思的一对儿。  
董卿和周涛。  
这会儿，周涛正长长久久地盯着董卿，不时还戳着手机，估计在发微信。董卿呢，整了个大佬的坐姿，用小年轻的话来说，就一霸道总裁，散发着生人勿近的气息。  
   
第二天的会议，气氛明显轻松多了。休息时间，周首席就开始攒局了。白岩松啊倪萍啊宋走音啊，谁来都行，只要能让董卿开心。  
这边宋走音提了一嘴：“哎，能叫上彭姐吗？”  
文代会最后一天的晚上，私人聚会是常事。会议中开心的不开心的都放一放，大家乐呵才是最重要。  
周涛闻言说，哎，行啊，你去问问？  
宋走音：你去吧你去，我不行。  
   
周涛找到彭袁媛：首长，最后一天晚上您有空吗？  
彭袁媛说聚会是吧，行，场子我来定吧，都有谁啊？  
周涛说董卿老白倪萍老吕宋团blabla十几个人吧。  
彭袁媛说，好，地点就在钓鱼台，你看怎么样？我回去让人安排一下。  
周涛：彭姐，您开心就好。记得多替我说说好话，我从电视台出来她生气了。  
彭袁媛：行，麻烦你给我和小宋打个掩护。  
   
回来和宋走音说，宋走音问：她什么意思啊？  
周涛：什么什么意思啊？  
宋走音：那个谁不会来吧，我害怕。  
周涛：你放心，首长肯定会安排的，再不济还有我呢。你可得再帮我说说好话啊。  
宋走音：我看你就欠抽。刚刚我找她她可一直在扯话题。  
周涛：我怎么说呀，我一开口她肯定又吧嗒吧嗒掉金豆子。  
宋走音：你傻呀，香香和她不挺好的吗？宴会的时候大家肯定会带孩子来的，你也带，不正好。  
周涛：有道理啊！你个榆木脑袋居然也开窍了。  
宋走音：周涛你皮痒了找打是吧。  
   
宋走音找到董卿：董妹妹，开完会的聚会你一定要来啊，给你宋姐一个面子！  
没等董卿答应就跑了。

会议的最后一天，早上。席远问：“今天什么安排？回来吃晚饭吗？”  
彭袁媛边整理着军装边说：“上午学习席总书记的讲话，主席团谈一下感想，下午是文艺晚会。应该不回来吃吧，难得有机会和那帮老的小的聚一下。地点我搁国宾馆了，你晚上不用管我。  
席远说：“行。昨天果果说九点多要和我们视频，那一会儿我去接你。”  
彭袁媛好我知道了。  
等了一会儿，席远好奇：“那，你也得谈感想吗？”  
彭袁媛笑：“你那些思想主张，不都我之前和你聊天时候说的么。我还谈什么？谈谈中华文字的魅力？”

开完会，周涛载着董卿和走音，先绕到侧门再去了正门。


End file.
